This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A video coding system may comprise an encoder that transforms an input video into a compressed representation suited for storage/transmission and a decoder that can uncompress the compressed video representation back into a viewable form. The encoder may discard some information in the original video sequence in order to represent the video in a more compact form, for example, to enable the storage/transmission of the video information at a lower bitrate than otherwise might be needed.
Scalable video coding refers to a coding structure where one bitstream can contain multiple representations of the content at different bitrates, resolutions, frame rates and/or other types of scalability. A scalable bitstream may consist of a base layer providing the lowest quality video available and one or more enhancement layers that enhance the video quality when received and decoded together with the lower layers. In order to improve coding efficiency for the enhancement layers, the coded representation of that layer may depend on the lower layers. Each layer together with all its dependent layers is one representation of the video signal at a certain spatial resolution, temporal resolution, quality level, and/or operation point of other types of scalability.
In the encoding of 3D video content, video compression systems, such as Advanced Video Coding standard (H.264/AVC), the Multiview Video Coding (MVC) extension of H.264/AVC or scalable extensions of HEVC can be used.